Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to channel enhancement in millimeter wavelength wireless access networks.
Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example of an emerging telecommunication standard is Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE is a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mobile standard promulgated by Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE is designed to better support mobile broadband Internet access by improving spectral efficiency, lowering costs, improving services, making use of new spectrum, and better integrating with other open standards using OFDMA on the downlink (DL), SC-FDMA on the uplink (UL), and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology. However, as the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, there exists a need for further improvements in LTE technology, which operates at or near a 2 GHz carrier frequency. Preferably, these improvements should be applicable to other multi-access technologies and the telecommunication standards that employ these technologies.
One way to meet the increasing demand for mobile broadband is to utilize the millimeter wavelength spectrum in addition to LTE. However, communications using the millimeter wavelength radio frequency band has extremely high path loss and a short range. Beamforming may be used to compensate for the extreme high path loss and short range. Beamforming techniques and methods are currently needed for providing seamless and continuous coverage for a mobile UE in continuously changing wireless environments.